Creed of zero
by farcochat
Summary: what happens when louise summons not one but five of the greatest assassin's of all time read and find out. an*may contained Grammatik errors
1. Chapter 1

I do not own familiar of zero or assassins' creed

000000000000000000000000

Louise Françoise Leblanc de la vallière was a young girl who does not seem to have sixteen, because has the body of a girl of thirteen. Louise has long straight hair and pink with a lock on the front has pink eyes. She is wearing a white school uniform with a black skirt and a cape of the same color.

Louise is standing nervously in one of the immense courtyards of her school .The magic academy of the country of Tristan and as his name says the teach magic there and as tradition old second year students must make the ritual of the familiar summoning.

Which consist of making a spell that summons one creature such as cats, dogs, rats up to something magical as a unicorn or a dragon. That's what makes nervous little Louise do to the fact of his inability of performing a simple spell, regardless of his lineage as a Vallière which is know trough the kingdom of Tristan as family full of great mages, she may be the best in the theory but his spells always ends in a explosion. And that what has her nervous because if she fails the summoning she would be expelled and will be sent back to her home with shame, and she didn't want that. that's why she must summon something to prove her right as a mage.

It was already two in the afternoon and already all her classmates have summoned their familiars there where familiars such as cats, dogs, owls a fire salamander and a blue dragon.

Yes all of them already their familiars all of them except one. "ok class, now is the turn of miss de la vallière" said the teacher in charge of the young mages. He was a man of early forties, balding whit little brown hair, brown eyes, was wearing glasses and a dark purple tunic and in his right hand was holding a magic staff.

"Yes professor Colbert" answered Louise to the now mentioned teacher.

With nerves and tiredness of the night before, because she spent it studying for this moment. She stands in the middle of the class. "Hey Louise didn't you said that you will summon something that even all our familiar unite wouldn't stand a chance of beat it" said one red head classmate of Louise. "Please, the only thing that she will summon will be an explosion as always" added another classmate. "¡SHUT UP!" yelled little Louise. " you don't let me concentrated" said Louise. _"ok, it is time. Please Brimir let me summon something anything, I don't care what it is just to be something and if you feel merciful ¿could you give me something powerful? It is no as if I asking too much, only that I would really appreciated that favor. Oh almighty Brimir please fulfill my whim." _Louise raised his wand and began to invoke.

"I beg you my slave, that lives somewhere in the universe." she said. "oh strong, beautiful and sacred familiar spirit." His magic began to build up in his wand. "I beg you, and here I declared from my heart." She took breath and "¡ANSWER MY CALL!"

Nothing happened.

" Jajajaja she did not make it" "well ,as if she could in a beginning" his classmates began to mock her.

" ¡shut up!. maybe I messed up a word" she began to explain.

"let me try one more time" she took breath and began again.

"I beg you my slave, that lives somewhere in the universe. oh strong, beautiful and sacred familiar spirit." Her magic began to work. "I beg you, and here I declared from my heart. ¡ANSWER MY CALL! "

And like the first time nothing happened

"Jajajaja you suck zero" "go home zero" they began again.

" grrrr. Why isn't it working" she was getting angry.

"I beg you my slave, that lives somewhere in the universe. Oh strong, beautiful and sacred familiar spirit. I beg you, and here I declared from my heart. ¡ANSWER MY CALL! "

Nothing

" ¡AHHH!" she yelled

"I beg you my slave, that lives somewhere in the universe. Oh strong, beautiful and sacred familiar spirit." She began again "I beg you, and here I declared from my heart. ¡ANSWER MY CALL! "

Still nothing

"Why" said Louise almost as a whisper

"Miss de la vallière I'm deeply sorry but I'm a afraid that-" "no, wait professor please let me try one more time please" said Louise to her professor almost with tears in her eyes.

"Mmm *sigh* fine as you wish Miss de la Vallière" answered Professor Colbert

"Thank you professor Colbert" said happily the young mage

"_Please Brimir help me" _"I beg you my slave, that lives somewhere in the universe. Oh strong, beautiful and sacred familiar spirit. I beg you, and here I declared from my heart."

"¡PLEASE ANSWER MY CALL!"

**BOOM**

As she finish his words the young mage a great explosion occurred in front of her making a big crater and a cloud of smoke in the surrounding area.

"*cohgf*cohgf* nicely done zero" "as always Louise the zero ends her spells in explosions "her classmates said with irritation on their voices.

"_Why I'm such a failure in mag-" _she didn't had time to continuing that line of thought when someone said " hey there's something inside the crater. "Wait there is" said Louise with some joy in his voice.

Someone point at the middle of the crater where some white figures began rising one mage with blue hair use a wind spell to clear the smoke and then they saw what it was the crater.

There were five white hooded persons stand in the middle of the crater.

"hey did I just summon five common-"schunk click before she could finish all five white hooded people draw their swords and pistols and pointed to each others in a classical Mexican standoff.


	2. Death and Rebirth part(1)

I don't own familiar of zero or assassin's creed

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

August 12 of 1257. Masyaf, Syria

Inside the great library of Masyaf lays an old man just a few steps from dead, dress in a white hooded robe.

"*ugh* I… I'm going to die here" said the old man " I must… protect this piece of Eden. But … I'm starving doesn't matter this is as I die. I only hope the best to my family and to the order*ugh*" he with little force grabbed his stomach.

"_I beg you my slave, that lives somewhere in the universe."_

Avoice like a young girl said almost as a whisper"uhhh, wh… who's… there? And who do you call… slave" said the man.

_"oh strong, beautiful and sacred familiar spirit."_

The voice said again "strong and beautiful? Well … I don't fell like that in this moment but… never mind that. ¡show yourself!"

"_I beg you, and here I declared from my heart." _the voice said again.

"Maybe I went crazy and I'm hearing voices or maybe that voice is death coming for me"

_"¡ANSWER MY CALL!"_

A blinding green light appeared engulfing the old man. "ahhh what is this light !AHHHH¡" in a second the light disappeared with the old man leaving empty the library.

The man opened his eyes seeing only a cloud of smoke

"where am I" said the man before standing and checking his surroundings, he could hear some voices speaking in French and some wailing in the distance he place his hand in his body to check if he was injured and it was there that he noticed "why I'm young again? and why do I have all my equipment and weapons on?" said the man with confusion in his voice

He began looking for the voices to ask for an answer when suddenly the cloud of smoke disappeared and he saw that he was surround by four assassins' with uniforms that he have never saw before. Any other time he would remained calm and ask for an answer but due the actual situation he decided to draw his sword in one hand and his crossbow in the other and pointed to the two closest persons to him one with a black pice of metal on left hand and on his left hand the hidden blade draw, the other had a crossbow on his right hand and a sword that looks just like his on the left hand.

"Altaïr" said a man with amazed

Altaïr heard someone said his name and some others that he didn't recognize

He immediately pointed his crossbow to the man at the same time the other three did the same with their pistols apparently the man also said their names.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

November 30 of 1524 Florence, Italy

Facing the Basilica of St. Mary of fiore in a bench lies an old man panting heavily he looked to were his wife and daughter where and smiled to them before passing out "so this is how I die of a heart attack" was thinking the old man "doesn't matter I had a good live" he keep thinking when he heard _"I beg you my slave, that lives somewhere in the universe."_

"Uhhh is someone trying to save me please let me rest I'm old I can't do anything else" he thought

_"Oh strong, beautiful and sacred familiar spirit."_He heard the voice again

"I'm 65, how can I be strong and beautiful" he keep thinking

"_I beg you, and here I declared from my heart." _It said again

"Just leave me alone" he was getting annoyed

_"¡ANSWER MY CALL!"_

"ahhh what is this feeling" he tought when suddenly he felt that he was in another place with the smell of smoke

He opened his eyes to see only smoke and hearing some voices in French. "Wasn't I in a bench" he stood himself to notice he had more strength than he remember he had in him he looked to his person to notice that his wearing his armor and weapons from his journey to Constantinople and quickly he placed his hand in his face to notice that he looked exactly like that time " che merda, where am I" suddenly all the smoke disappeared and he noticed that he was surrounded by assassin's and he noticed that they were unsheathing their blades and pistols and acting in pure instinct he did the same unsheathing the sword of Altaïr in his right hand and in his left hand his crossbow an immediately pointed to the tow closest persons in front of him one with two pistols one in each hand and the with a great resemblance to Altaïr he was going to said something when

"Altaïr, Ezio" someone said with amazed in his voice

All tree assassin's pointed their weapons to the person, He saw the person that said that and with amazed said "Desmond?" immediately as he said that the guy with two pistols pointed his pistols to Desmond and Ezio and said " it looks like that you two lads know each other, mind presenting me"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

December 3 of 1735 London Great Britain

A manor was under siege by some masked men killing all servants they found. In one of the rooms, the game room to be exact laid a dead man in the floor of the room a man of early 43 with two masked man standing close to him " damn Kenway was a thought one" said one of the assailants to the other "it doesn't matter his now dead we should go now, we already have what we come looking for" answered the masked man to his partner " and we manage to kill the great pirate Edward Kenway as a bonus" the other one said with joy on his voice. They began leaving the room when they noticed a big green light engulfing the corpse of the renowned pirate Edward Kenway. And as it appeared, disappeared leaving only the trace of blood in the carpet "where's the body?" said the assailant with shock "where's the body?" he asked again still in shock " I … I don't know"

Edward Kenway opened his eyes to notice that one he was not in the floor of his house. Two he was wearing his armor from his time as a pirate completely armed. Three he was looking 20 years younger. And four he was not dead " I should probably get up" so he stand up to see that there were four assassin's with him and they where unsheathing their weapons "they unsheathing their guns well I don't want to die again" he thought and as the others he unsheathe his pistols and as he was seeing that they were pointing their guns to each other's he did the same he pointed his pistols to one of them with a sword on his left hand and a crossbow on his right hand, and the other who had one pistol on his right hand pointing to him and a some sort of mini axe on his left hand pointing to the lad beside him.

"Altaïr, Ezio, Connor" the lad said earning the attention of all of them and becoming the target of all they're guns "Desmond?" the man besides Edward said "hum, know each other I don't like being in the middle of situations like this without allies" he thought and pointed his pistol to the two of them and said with a little tone of mock " it looks like, that you two lads know each other, mind presenting me" immediately they pointed there's guns to him and the man with the crossbow said "depends" "depends what?" he said with all the calm he could muster "depends if you're a friend or foe" the man said "I could ask you the same question lad."


	3. Death and Rebirth part(2)

Author's note: here it is the next chapter, I'm sorry for taking too much time in writing it, it's just I suffer of procrastination and that's why it took so much, that and some other personal things and another project I'm working in with my brother but here it is.

Please leave a review

I don't own assassins creed or familiar of zero

Chapter 3 : death and rebirth (part2)

Desmond:

"Ghhgh where am I? Didn't I sacrifice myself to save earth?" Desmond said. He got up and looked at his surroundings; he couldn't see a thing because there was a big cloud of smoke surrounding him.

"_Is this the afterlife?"_ he thought, but suddenly a burst of wind came out of nowhere and cleared the area. That's when he noticed that he was not in the cave of the first any longer; he was now in a green open field, on a sunny day with what looked like to be a castle in the surrounding area. But that wasn't what it took Desmond off guard, nor did the fact that there were some children dressed up as Harry Potter rejects surrounding him or some weird creatures close to said children, no, what it took Desmond attention was that he wasn't the only assassin in the place. There were other four with him, all of them pointing their guns at each other's and him, of course, he too unsheathed his gun with one hand; a berretta.9, and with the other hand he had his hidden blade at the ready.

But then he noticed how they looked pretty similar to some people he knew too well "Altaïr, Ezio, Connor?!" he said trying to comprehend what these three legendary assassin's where doing here and alive of all things. "_Could they be copycats?"_ He thought "_But they look really similar to them, and there aren't any pictures of them in full assassin's outfit. How would anybody know how they looked?_"

"Desmond?" the one looking liked Ezio addressed him.

"_He knows me. Then… does that mean that he is Ezio?" _but before he could ask him, he was interrupted by another of the assassins.

"Humph, I don't know any of you. I don't like being in the middle of a situation like this without my mates." the other man said while pointing his two flintlocks at them.

"_This guy has quite the strong Irish accent"_ was the only thought Desmond was thinking.

"It looks like you two lads know each other, mind presenting me?" the man kept saying with a little mock in his tone.

"_I don't like his tone" _he alongside with Ezio pointed their guns at him. And Ezio replied "depends" with a calm voice.

"Depends what?" the man retorted, also with the same smoothness.

"Depends whether you're a friend or foe." Ezio said with a stern tone while intensively analyzing the man in front of him.

"I could ask you the same question mate." the man answered him with a big smile and a friendly tone.

"From what I can see all of you are carrying the mark of the order on you" the man looking like Altair said calmly and without emotion in his tone "And all of you have the robes and the hidden blades on you" he took a moment to take a look at all of them without lowering his own weapons and continued "then I could say that all of you are assassins of the order" they all gave him a nod in reply. "Although I don't have a problem with being among fellow brothers, I do have a problem with being kidnapped from an impenetrable safe room, forced to wear my old uniform, get dumped in a field full with children, and although I don't have much of a problem with the fact that for some reason I was rejuvenated at least six decades, it is still rather distressing. But also being left stranded here with some others assassins with some odd variations of the order robes for no apparent reason, is enough for me for having suspicions" he said with a pretty even voice, getting some stares from the others "I do hope you don't take this bad but I don't trust any of you." he finished.

"No problem, that's exactly the same thing that is happening to me. One moment I was dying in the floor, inside my own home and the other I found myself in here" the man with the flint locks said.

"Me too" said the guy looking like Connor.

"The same" Desmond and Ezio said at the same time

"Well it looks like all of us were kidnapped at the time of our deaths and also rejuvenated" said Altaïr with some confusion

"Ermm I didn't" Desmond said with some hesitation.

"Huh? You weren't kidnapped at the time of your death? "Asked Altaïr.

"No, I was kidnapped at the time of my death only that I didn't get rejuvenated"

"Hum… interesting. Why's that mate?" the man with the flintlocks said

"Errrr…? Excuse me" a bald man with glasses said in French "could you please lower all of you your guns your scaring the-"

Click

But before he could finish, the man with the flintlocks without turning around pointed one of his pistols to the bald man face "or not..? I'll come back later when you're all calm" said the bespectacled man with some fear in his voice and proceed to retreat back in front of the children without taking his eyes of the five men in white.

Louise:

Some minutes earlier

Louise was having many things running through her head while watching the situation unfold. "_Why did I get some commoners as my familiars? What are they talking so much? ¿in what language are they speaking? It doesn't sound halkenian why are they wearing that white uniform? And mostly of all, why are they all threatening each other?"_ little Louise could not comprehend why the familiars that she, with so much work, managed to summon where trying to kill each other.

"I'm going to stop this, students don't follow me" professor Colbert said to Louise classmates and stared walking to his familiars "yes I'm pretty sure that professor Colbert is going to force my familiars to stop this nonsense and started obeying me"

Louise started getting excited, for once she could reign control over her familiars she could brag about them to all her classmates that mocked her for not being a good mage, now she could brag about being a true mage and manage to summon many familiars, although her familiars were commoners, she manage to summon five were everyone else only manage to summon one and that alone was a merit.

But quickly her dreams were shattered when one of her familiars pointed his pistol to the professor "_how dare he raise his hand against a noble, once the professor punishes him, I shall put him in his plac- wait? why is the professor coming back?"_

The professor approached the students and said "it looks they don't want to cooperate" said the professor with a little fear and suspicion in his voice

"¿then what are you going to do?" asked Louise with some fear and irritation

"Me...Nothing" said de bespectacled man

"¡**what!**" screamed Louise with some shock and anger in her voice

"Yes nothing" answered the bespectacled professor

"Why?" asked the pinkette with confusion in her voice

"Because they are all armed, and while I know that I could defeat them all, there's the risk of you all getting hurt in the crossfire" said while continuing assessing the situation

"Then what do we do?"

"We wait"

"You know that wasn't necessary?" Desmond said to the blond man.

"I know, but he was changing the subject and that was the fastest way for him to leave" the man said defending himself "now could you please continue with what you were saying?"

"Yes well, as I was saying, I didn't get rejuvenated because this is how I looked at the time of my death." Continued Desmond

"Then mate, you died too young" said whit a small grin the blond man

"But still, why do all of us get saved from death? And why do we become young once again?" Ezio said thinking in the implications

"What is weird is what you three are doing here?" Desmond said while pointing his gun towards Ezio and Altaïr "you 2 are supposed to be dead"

"That's what we were discussing" Altaïr said to Desmond "but how do you know me, I have never see you before?"

"Ahh…! That's because I am your descendant Altaïr, and hidden in my… blood lies your memories as my ancestor, so does him (pointing Ezio) and him (pointing Connor) you three are my ancestors. And him (pointing Edward) I do not know who you are "he said while looking at Edward with some confusion in his voice

"Yes I think that presentations are in order" Altaïr said to all of them. He lowered and sheathed his guns and then he took his hood down "my name is Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad ¿and you are?" All of them sheathed their guns and also lowered their hoods "my name is Desmond miles" Ezio came closer to Altaïr "wait ¿you really are the great mentor of the order Altaïr?" asked Ezio "Yes, I am" "incredible I can't believe¡" "believed or not it's true" "I mean I saw your body with my own eyes in the library of Masyaf "really?" "Yes" said Ezio with awe and excitement. "It's true what you said Desmond" said Connor "you truly are Altaïr descendant the similarity is huge and also with Ezio" "Now that you mentioned, he truly looks like me and you. What a coincidence don't you think it ermm…"said Altaïr while looking at Ezio "its Ezio, great mentor. Ezio Auditore da Firenze" "well Ezio, it's a pleasure to meet you" "the pleasure its mine great mentor" "call me Altaïr Ezio, there's no reason to be so formal" "y-yes as you wish grea-I mean Altaïr" " jejeje that's better and you are (pointing Connor)" "My name great Altaïr is Connor Ratonhnhaké:ton" said Connor with a little bow "hum I don't know how to pronounce that" "neither do I" Altaïr and Ezio said "Well I also go with another name, easier to pronounce than my name" said Connor with a little irritation "its Kenway. Connor Kenway" "Did you just said Kenway" perked Edward "Yes that is my family last name" said with some confusion Connor" "Well what a coincidence that is also my last name" said Edward with a big toothy grin "really?" asked Connor "yes my name is Edward James Kenway at your service" he said with a big bow. taking a step back Connor said while stammering "E-Edward K-Kenway" "a have you hear of old me" said Edward with amusement in his voice "y-yes" "aha who told me of me" "my f-father he said he knew you" "ahh he knew me hum I don't remember another Kenway unles… unless you're talking of-" "Haytham. Haytham Kenway was my father" "then… then that's men that…that you are my… that you are…you are…my…m-my grandchild…well what you're waiting for come hear and give your grandfather a hug" Edward was saying while taking Connor in a big bear hug "I can't believe I have a grandchild I am a grandfather "said well you know who with a lot of happiness and a little tears in his eyes" "Ermm… congratulations… I think" said Ezio" "I'm so happy because that's mean that my family escape and lived more than I… wait a second you said was" said Edward with a complete change of attitude from happy to suspicions "you said _Haytham Kenway was my father _why did you said was, what happen to my son" asked Edward with a little fear in his voice "well he's …dead" "dead what do you mean with dead what happened to him" "i-I killed him" "what…Why" said Edward with some shock "because he was the great master" answered Connor "and what does that have to do with killing him" this question didn't came from Edward instead came from Ezio " because he was the great master! of the Templar order¡" ….. "oh I see" said Altaïr while taking his hand to his chin "and since you are wearing the robes then I see how that could happened" "yes, grandfather my father was a traitor to the order and was the main cause of the dead of almost all members in the colonies and also was a great threat to the people. I-I tried many times to make him leave the Templars but in the end he dint leave no choice I had to kill him" "I hope you understand" said Connor to Edward who the latter was still with some shock and some tears falling through his face Altair took a step forward and put his hand in Edward elbow "I know how you feel I also have lost someone important to me in the past but I asked you to forget it for now, we are in the middle of a weird situation and we must figure out so please forget it and grief for you son latter please" Edward didn't said anything at first but he then proceed to clean his face "yes I'll mourn him latter…What do we do" he said with some renown energy but with less happiness in his voice "I suggest to return to our original positions and see what happen and hear what they said, I don't think they can't understand us" said Ezio while pulling up his hood and unsheathing his weapons "Yes, lets us tried that" said Desmond while doing the same alongside the others. Once they all had their hoods up and their weapons draw they once again point their weapons to each other's "And now we wait" reaffirm Altaïr to his now brothers in arms.

Louise

Louise was having a hard time trying to understand his supposed new familiars

"what's wrong with them, one minute they are threatening each other, then the other they suddenly became friends salute each other's speaks one to another, then they became sad and star crying, only to then go back to threaten each other's again" said with exasperation dripping from her voice the she proceed to pull off her hair "what's wrong whit this crazy commoners" she couldn't accepted no more of this-this circus she had enough with this nobody can insulted a Vallerie and live to tell the tale if the professor was no going to stops this madness (this isn't madness Louise **This is ESPART**\- I mean **THIS IS THE ORDERRRR**. Sorry dear readers I couldn't control myself; D sorry going back with the story that you so much have being waiting for) I must stop this before my classmates start mocking-"

"hey Louise you don't only failed at summoning a **magic **creature but also you can't make them obey you what a surprise, actually it isn't a surprise at all for a zero jajaja" said one much taller and more tanner and umm…developed female red headed classmate of Louise. The name of this girl was Kirche von Zerbst she came from the neighbor country of Germania and was also the heir of the Zerbst family which is one of the most powerful of the Germanian noble families. Also, they had their state just outside the borders of Tristain, and also in the same border of the side of Tristain is located the state of the vallerie family, Louise family so every time both country's went to war with each other's they were the first to battle. So there's been always a great level of animosity between both families. and also because the Zerbst family has a great tendency of … persuading Vallerie's suitor to instead of a vallerie marrying or a vallerie suitor marries someone of the vallerie family they instead end up marrying someone of the Zerbst family so of course the vallerie family didn't like that so in the end the both families' hate each other's like cats and dogs which make the insults more hurtful and humiliating that they were because she was a Zerbst a more well …developed than herself and also better mage than her, so yes she hate her

"yes zero why don't you control you're familiars" "I bet she doesn't know how to" doesn't surprise me" "once a zero always a zero" her classmate's where once again mocking her which a every person with common sense wouldn't do because as she fails at every spell let's remember that once her spells fails a big explosion follows and one of those is enough to kill any normal person, so it's better not to enrage a person with a rocket launcher of arm. Not mention it that she is one of the descendant of the second most powerful families in the country and one of the most powerful of the continent only being surpass by rank by the royal family but not with much because the Vallerie's are the descendants of a bastard of the royal family so if they were grownups or people with common sense they should not piss off a family that could easily destroy yours. But hey, they are teenagers better known to not having common sense people.

"_That's it I'm going to kill them and show them to don't make a joke out of me"_ she thought "fireba-"

"Spell" a blue haired girl surprisingly smaller than Louise said in almost a whisper to the professor

"I'm sorry Tabitha ¿spell? ¿what spell?" said with confusion the bald man to the now identified Tabitha

"Translation spell" said again as quieter as the first time with absolutely no emotion in his voice or face.

"Oh are you saying that you know a spell that could let us understand them" said the bald man with some amazement considering that such spell was rarely used and of a high category that nobody ever bother to learn.

His only answer was a little nod of her head "very well cast it but be careful we don't know what could happen" again with a little nod of her head was everything he got before the little girls started casting her spell.

"_umm yes now that Tabitha will let us understand them I can say them who I am an then they will notice that I am a noble but I am also theirs master so they will have no choice but to obey me. Perfect just wait till I grant them their punishment for making me look like a fool in front of this low nobles"_ pondered Louise inside her little head so she could be ready for the time that Tabitha cast her spell on them.

Assassins'

"What do you think of this place" asked Altaïr.

"Well it looks like a castle full with little lads" said Edward with curiosity.

"An orphanage maybe" asked Desmond.

"I'm not sure they're wearing good clothes and the way they stand it says you're not worthy of my time so their definitely nobleborns" said Ezio

"So, a school perhaps" said Desmond

"Possibly. And judging what their speaking I could say that we are somewhere in France or some of its colonies… although looking at that castle we are in France where I don't know never been there" said Connor

"Me neither. Anybody?" asked Altaïr

"no" "sorry" "yes but I was always in the big city's never in the country side" said Desmond "and you Ezio" "yes but as you I was only there once when I was but a child and I can't remember really well.

"No problem mate, so we are somewhere in the old region of Gaul feeling good being here mate" Edward asked Ezio with a hint of amusement

"Why would I been feeling good" "ahh well wasn't your people the ones who invade this region" "for your information the roman empire left the region of _Gallia _to their own devise a long time ago" "so that's how you pronounce it in Latin, hum either way we are stranded here"

"Taking history lessons aside I said we talk about the big elephant in the room or in this case **THE BIG FUCKING BLUE DRAGOON IN THE CORNER" **yelled Desmond

"so you also see it, I was starting to think I had too much rum" said Edward "well… maybe we are back in time to somewhere in early middle ages"

"I would remember dragons or at least dragon esqueletons been around when I was around" Altaïr said with some sarcasm

"Dragons aren't real they're a myth" "well so do are ancients civilization that preceded us" "mmm… touché" said Edward to Desmond.

"Either way it is disturbing" "maybe we are in the future and Scientifics manage to create them" "can they really do things like that in the future Desmond?" Ezio asked "well not in my future, maybe more in the future" "that's incredible my friend Leonardo would be amazed by that prospect"

"Were being sidetracking we must focus at the task at hand and discus our lives latter" Altaïr said with a lot of authority

"You're right great mentor we should focus more" Ezio said

"I said we should grab one of this children's at gun point and then ask for answers" Edward said

"No doing so would be against our tenets _stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent"_ repressed Altaïr

"Can't we negotiate" asked Connor

" I prefer to negotiate in higher ground" said Edward

"well maybe we coul… hey what is that child doing" just as Desmond was talking a little blue haired girl with some type of wooden staff way bigger than her had walked behind them without anyone noticing a great feat considering their statuses as great assassins of the past-er-future and then from her staff a light started shining, and then the light leave the staff and flow to them with surprisingly high speed but luckily for our heroes they manage to come to senses and all of them jump out of the strange ball of light just as it crash in the middle of their last position not before the ball explode in tiny little fragments that flew to all of them making them sneeze at it.

"What in the seven hell's was that" yelled Edward with anger and suspicious

"*cough* I don't know probably it was some type of-"but before he had finish a strange girl with pink hair of all thins yelled "¡hey I understand that!"

"Merde, quick plan B!" yelled Ezio and all of them in less than two seconds run to the noble children's and each one grab one while at the same time placing theirs swords or hidden blades or a tomahawk in their necks one of this children's was in fact the little pink haired girl that had just yelled at them.

Following their actions the bald man quickly put his remaining students behind him while pointing his staff at them gone was his goofy smile and his caring eyes now it was like looking another man in front of them he had a stone cold face with a calculating set of eyes watching their every moments of the mans dressed in white.

"Looking like we can now communicate in both ends without problems" said Altaïr

"Yes, what do you want" said the bald man without a hint of emotion in his voice

"Only we would like to get some answers and make some minor demands" finished Altaïr

"Told you so mate" said Edward with a smirk while pointing his gun to a pretty curly blond haired girl "negotiation in higher ground is better than negotiation in lower ground"

"Not now Edward" Ezio said with stoic voice

" hum suit yourself".

Please Review it helps to make this story better

Author notes:

Yes as I said before I do a lot of procrastination but I will try to publish more chapter of this story as regular as possible. In other note I would kindly asked in your opinion in if I should make another crossover of familiar of zero with star wars in which Louise summons a Jedi battle master and teaches her the way of the Jedi, what do you think is it a story you might read please tell me in the comments

Bye see you possible if I can in a week or two.


End file.
